An Old Rival Returns
by Story Weaver1
Summary: An old Rival of Clow Reed returns and wants payback on Sakura. Sorry about the werid spacing.
1. The New Enemy

This is my first fanfic ever, so comments and reviews would be very helpful. I will be using the English dubbed names cause their easier to spell 

Disclamier- I don't own cc so don't sue me. But I do own this story's plot, Nightshade, and Wolfbane.

Anyway about my story, An old rival of Clow Reed returns and is determined to kill his successor(Sakura) and take the Star cards. A force so powerful that it could tear the cc team apart forever. This is a S+L/S+S, and M+E/T+E fic. Here's ch.1 enjoy!

It has been many years since Sakura Avalon sealed all the clow Cards and turned them into Star Cards. Sakura is now 15 and going to high school. She hasn't seen or heard from Li since he left for Hong Kong. She often thinks about him, wondering if he's forgotten about her and moved on. The night before her Greatest adventure she dreamed about him. 

"Where am I?" thought Sakura. She was walking in a pitch black room, stumbled and fell. 

"Here, let me help you up." said a voice. Then a hand extended toward Sakura. 

"Thanks," said Sakura. She reached for hand, she could barely see it. As soon as she touched the hand All the darkness disappeared and Sakura could see the owner of the hand. 

"Li!" Sakura shouted leaping into his arms. "I missed you so much!"

"I know, now that I'm back, I'll never leave you again." Li promised

"Oh Li! thank you." said Sakura. BRING!BRING! BRING! It was Sakura's alarm clock.

"Sakura, wake up!" said Kero. Kero is the guardian beast of Clow Cards and one of Sakura's two guardians. He always helped Sakura, whether it was sealing a card or getting ready for school. In his true form he looked like a lion with wings, but in his false form he looked like a stuffed animal. "I've been trying to get you up for 10 minutes!" said Kero 

"Sorry Kero." apologized Sakura. 

"It amazes me how you can be late so often!" Kero continued. Sakura looked at her clock, It was 7:40 and Sakura was supposed to meet Madison at 7:45! Sakura quickly changed into her uniform and rushed downstairs. 

"Late again squirt?" teased Sakura's older brother Tori. Tori was always teasing and pulling pranks on Sakura, but he was actually very protective of his little sister. Tori received his answer in the form of trobbing pain in his foot, where Sakura had kicked him. 

"Here's your lunch Sakura." said Sakura's father Aiden. 

"Thanks dad." said Sakura. 

"and here's something for your little friend." said Aiden motioning to Kero. 

"YYYEEEAAAAAHHHHH! PUDING!" Kero was ecstatic as he began eating his favorite food. Sakura got her skates on and rushed out the door. 

"Sakura you're late again. " Said Madison 

"I know." said Sakura, Where'd you get that necklace? It's beautiful." Madison blushed deeply as she replied" It's from a friend." They rushed to school and got there just before the bell rang. 

"Do you think dreams mean something?" Sakura asked 

"Why did you have a strange dream?" asked Madison 

"I had a dream, but it wasn't strange." replied Sakura. Before Madison could asked what she meant, the bell rang starting class. Sakura thought about her dream all day. She had prophetic dreams before, and she wished with all her heart that this was one of those times. When school was over Sakura and Madison walked home together. 

"Sakura what's wrong? you look troubled." said Madison 

"It's nothing." Sakura answered she was blushing a little. Madison looked Sakura in the eyes and said 

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Sakura sweatdrop. 

"No, what makes you say that?" Suddenly Madison started to wave at a person behind Sakura. 

"Hey Li! over here" Madison called. Sakura immediately turned bright red and turned around, looking frantically but no one was there. Madison started laughing, then Sakura realized it was a trick. 

"That wasn't very nice Madison!" said Sakura glaring at her friend. 

"Sorry Sakura, but I could help but notice how absent-minded you've been today." said Madison "You really miss him don't you?" 

"More then you know." Sakura said "I'm always thinking about him, and worrying that he might of forgotten about me and found someone else." Sakura's voice trailed off at the last few words 

"Sakura! How could you think that! Li would never forget you. He loves you, he said so himself." said Madison 

"Thanks Madison" Sakura said. When the two friends reached the park they saw a cloaked figure standing on the Penguin Slide. Sakura couldn't see who it because the hood covered the figure's face. 

'Whoever they are, they have very strong magical power and they don't seem friendly.' Thought Sakura 

"Give me the Star Cards!" the Figure demanded. 

"No way! How do you know about the Star Cards anyway?" asked Sakura. 

"Let's just say I'm familiar with their origins, give them to me now! Shouted the figure. Instead of answering Sakura summoned her wand. 

"Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light! RELEASE!" Sakura held her staff in a fighting position, ready for anything. 

"Fine, if you won't hand them over, I will take them by force!" said the figure" Key of the Void, with the power to fight, Reveal the staff, to extinguish the light! RELEASE!" A staff appeared in the figure's hands. It was similar to Sakura's but it was entirely black with a red star. 

'This isn't going to be easy!' thought Sakura 

Sakura couldn't be more right. So what do you think so far? Don't worry there will be plenty of S+L in the following chapters. Ch.2 is comming soon. 


	2. Li returns and questions are answered

Hey what do you think so far? here's the second chapter. For all the S+L and M+E fans out there, I hope this pleases you. 

Disclamier-I don't own cc.

The figure rised it's staff above it's head and said"Dark Spear!" a spear made of dark engery materalized. "I'll ask you one last time! Give me the cards or perish!"shouted the figure. 

"No." 

"Then perish!" The figure launched the dark spear at Sakura. 

"Shield Release and Dispel!" An invisible barrier appeared around Sakura, and the dark spear disappeared on contact. Sakura was feeling confident that she could beat this mystery attacker. But then the figure pointed its staff at Shield, then Shield's visible form appeared and was being pulled toward the figure. 

'Oh no! 'Sakura thought. "Return your powers confined Shield card!" Then Shield returned to its card form. "How did you do that!" Sakura yelled. 

"My staff isn't called 'Key of the Void' for nothing! I can suck up any card you use!" The figure launched another dark spear and another, each time they made contact with the ground they would make a small explosion. Sakura dodged the first few but it caused her to overbalanced and fall over. "Release and Dispel! Bind Card!" Shouted the Figure. Dark chains materialized and tied up Sakura's wrists, ankles and arms. She struggled to get free, but couldn't move at all! "Don't tell me you've never heard of Void Cards? Now die!" Shouted the Figure, launching a Dark Spear at Sakura. 

"Force know my plight! Release the light! Lighting!" shouted a familiar voice. A thunderbolt appeared and collided with the Dark Spear, negating it. Sakura knew that incantation anywhere! 

"Li!" she tried to turn so she could see him, which was difficult since she could barley move. Li came over and cut Sakura's bonds, in spite of the battle she couldn't resist hugging him, tightly. 

"Sakura.. can't...Breathe" Was all Li could manage to say. Sakura lighted her grip but still hugged him. Li had to pick her to jump out of the way before the next Dark Spear hit.

"I think we should save the reunion till after we beat this guy." Li said. Sakura Reluctantly let go and focused on the battle. 

"Dark Spear!" 

"Lighting!" The two beams collided, each one trying to push the other back. 

"Sakura! Tell Thunder to merge with the brat's lighting that way you can win." said another voice. 

"Kero where'd you come from?" asked Sakura. 

"Not important, just call Thunder!" said Kero. 

"Thunder card, merge with Li's lighting, release and dispel! Thunder!"A blue wolf with sparks comming off it appeared and dove into Li's lighting giving it extra strength. The Lighting pushed back the Dark Spear and hit the figure forcing it to the ground. Sakura and Li thought they had won when the Figure started laughing! 

"Not bad for a couple of kids! But I expected no less of the Card Misstress and a direct desendent of Clow Reed. But how will you handle this! Dark Virage!" A score(20) Dark Spears appeared and launced themselves at the Cardcaptors. Li managed to deflect most of them with his sword,but one hit him in the shoulder. Li tried not to cry out in pain. Sakura saw what happened and said 

"That's it! Release and Dispel Move Card!" The Figure's staff disappeared and reappeared under Sakura's foot ."No wand, no magic!" Shouted Sakura. 

"Not quite!" countered the Figure, it pointed at it's staff and said "Return to me!" The black staff came out from under Sakura's foot causing her to fall. The staff stopped in the Figure's hands. "Dark Virage!" shouted the Figure. Li was too tried from the last time, and Sakura's wand wasn't suited for deflecting magic. But then they were covered by golden wings which shielded them. It was Keroberos! 

"Thanks Keroberos." Sakura said. Li didn't say anything. 

"I think It's time to finish this!"Keroberos said. 

"I agree." said Li "Source of light with ancient spins, send the magic power within! powers of gold, wood, fire, ice, wind, and electricity, Force know my plight! Release the light! Lighting!" a massive thunderbolt emerged from Li's sword, Headed straight for the Figure. 

"Dark Lance!" shouted the Figure. A more powerfully version of the Dark Spear materalized. The two blasts collided. Seemingly equal in power but Li was slowly getting pushed back! 

"Here let me help." said Sakura. She put her staff on his sword, and her other hand on his shoulder."Now let's chant together!" said Sakura "Source of light with Anceint Spins, send forth the Magic Power Within! Powers of Gold, Wood, Fire, Ice, Wind, and Electricity, Force know our plight, RELEASE THE LIGHT! LIGHTING! A thunderbolt with staggering power and blinding light came from the two weapons. It hit the Figure full force and the Figure fell to the ground, but once more it arose. The Figure's cloak was ripped up enough so Sakura could see the attacker's face. It was a girl that looked as tall as Yue but with long black hair. No one else saw what Sakura did. Li was out cold from using so much energy, and Keroberos' eyes were still recovering from the flash. 

"You... Haven't....Seen...The Last...Of Me!" The girl struggled to say. She then reached into a pocket pulled out a bag, took something out of it, and threw it on the ground. In another flash the girl was gone. The trio stayed at the park, recovering, Sakura ran over to where Li was lying and place his head in her lab. As she stroked his messy brown hair, she hoped he would wake up, after 10 minutes he did and the first thing his amber eyes saw was a beautiful pair of emerald ones. He smiled at Sakura. 

" I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life." said Sakura. 

"I'm just glad I got here when I did." Li moved himself into a sitting position and hugged Sakura. She hugged him back. Then the outside world started to fade as the two lovers embraced one another. Nothing else mattered just them and their first peacefull time together in 4 years. Little did they know Madison had been hiding nearby, taping their battle and now their moment. Madison shifted to get a better position, and that's when Li noticed her. He turned beet red and yelled 

"Madison give me that tape!" By now Sakura had noticed Madison too and also turned a very dark shade of red. 

" Madison! How long have you been there?" 

"Long enough to capture that battle and an extremely kawaii moment." Madison replied. Then Kero came over. 

"You can let her go anytime now, kid." 

"I see the stuffed animal is still around." Li said. 

"I just saved your life! I expect a little gratitude." said Kero. That's when Meilin showed up. 

" I(pant) finally(pant) caught up(pant) to you." said Meilin. 

"Hey Meilin, why are so exausted?"asked Sakura. 

"I was trying to catch up with Li." said Meilin 

"Huh?" 

"We were taking a a cab to your house Sakura when Li said 'Sakura's in trouble.' He got out of the cab and took off like a rocket." Li started to go red again. 

"So you felt this evil presence and came to help?" asked Madison. 

"That's not exactly why we came...." said Li, his faces getting redder. 

"He missed you too much!" said Meilin to Sakura ."His mom could tell how miserable he was, so she sent him here." 

"Meilin!" Li shouted. After what Meilin said his blush intesified. Meilin just gigled and smiled innocently. 

"Is this true?" asked Madison she already knew the answer but wanted to hear Li say it so she could film his reaction. "Yes, it is," Li said after a pause. Hearing this Sakura pecked him on the cheek, and they both became very red indeed. Kero couldn't stand 'the kid' being so close to Sakura. So he decided to break it up. "Hey kid do you know who attacked us?"he asked 

"No I don't." Li replied. 

" Sakura do you?" 

"Not really but I do have a clue." Sakura said 

"What?" 

"They said they were familiar with the Clow Cards origins." Sakura said 

"Maybe Eli knows something." Madison said" He did make the Clow Cards after all." Sakura could tell by the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice, Madison had other reasons for seeing Eli. 

"Okay let's call Eli." said Sakura. The group went to Sakura's house and called Eil who was in England. they used a phone that allowed them to see whoever they were calling.(like the ones in Pokemon). "Hi Eli." said Sakura. 

"Hello Sakura," said Eli" I see my cute descendent is there with you, perfect. "Li would have made a comment on being called 'cute desendent' but he was too busy blushing. "How long till you have to go back." asked Eli 

"I'm not," said Li. Sakura was afraid of what his answer would be, but after he said those two words she got so happy she thought she would pop. 

"That is very good news, but I assume you called me for a differnet reason. "Eli said . 

"We were attacked in the park, but when don't know who was it." said Kero. Before Eli answered he noticed Li's wound. 

"What happened to you Cute descendent?" he asked 

"The attacker hit me with a Dark Spear." Li replied. Recognition was in Eli's eyes as he spoke 

"Did your attacker have a black staff with a red star?" he asked 

"Yes "Li and Sakura said. 

"Did they have a chant like' Key of the Void, with the power to fight, reveal the staff, to extinguish the light! Release'?" 

"Yes!" said Sakura. 

"I know who it was." said Eli. 

"Who?!" everyone asked. Eli said one word" Nightshade. My greatest rival in my former life. We fought for years before I finally overcame her." "Nightshade," said Kero trying to remember" I remember, She tried to destroy Clow Reed, myself, Yue and take the Clow Cards." "She almost succeeded." said Eli. 

FLASHBACK

"Master what will we do today?" asked Keroberos. "We will..."Started Clow Reed, but then he acted like he sensed something. "Come on out Nightshade! "He called . 

"So you noticed." said a voice. Then a girl Clow Reed's age appeared form out of the shadows. "Our long standing Rivalry ends here Clow Reed! Today you will die! and I will take the Clow Cards!" challenged Nightshade "Key of Void, with the power to fight, reveal the staff to extinguish the light! Release!" 

"You want my cards? Come and take them witch!" countered Clow Reed. "I call upon the powers of the Day and the Night, Sun and Darkness, unleash your might! Release! "We fought for days, neither one of us giving the other any quarter (mercy)." Explained Eli. I finally gained the upper hand and struck her down. But I was far to weakened by the fight to finish her off, so I attempted to seal her away in a dimensional prison. With the help of Yue and Keroberos, I succeeded." 

END FLASHBACK

"So now she back and wants your cards Sakura." said Eli. 

"We beat her once, and we'll beat her again!" said Kero. 

"Keyword 'We'"said Eli "Nightshade could beat anyone of us single-handed, but she can't beat all of us." Eli continued" Li this is very important, You must stay by Sakura's side at all times." This made Sakura and Li blush slightly. "Look at it this way cute descendent, you'll be able to be with Sakura without Tori giving you a hard time. Meilin you should stay with them too, Sakura will need all the help she can get." 

"Then why don't you come to Japan?" asked Madison hopefully. "You said it yourself Sakura will need all the help she can get." 

"If that is what you wish Madison." said Eli "By the way, I see you're wearing the necklace I give you." 

'So Eli gave Madison the necklace!' thought Sakura. Madison blushed crimson as she replied 

"Yes, I wear it all the time." 

" I will see you very soon Madison." Eli said and hung up. 

"I can't wait." was all Madison had to say before leaving. 

"So Li, where are you and Meilin staying?" asked Sakura. 

"We hadn't thought that far yet." said Li. 

"Why don't we stay with you?" asked Meilin "Eli told us to be together at all times." 

"WHAT?!" Kero was beside himself with anger." The Brat is NOT staying with us!" 

"Don't call him a brat!" said Sakura. 

"Are you going to disobey your former master?" asked Meilin. 

"I, but he, oh alright." said Kero reluctantly." There's no way Tori will be okay with this!" "I'll just tell Dad the situation and he'll convince Tori." said Sakura. So they all went to Sakura's house. 

Meanwhile in England

"Ruby, Spinner, pack your bags because we're going to Japan." announced Eli ."Yes I'll get to see Tori again!" said Ruby. 

"Master May I ask why we're going to Japan?" asked Spinner. "Nightshade is back and we have to help protect the Card Mistress." Answered Eli while packing his suitcase. 

" I see you're putting a lot of formal clothes in there, why?" asked a smiling Ruby. "We wouldn't be fighting Nightshade the whole time we're there, I might have time for a little fun." said Eli he was blushing. 

So what do you think? I promised S+L and E+M and I delivered. Please be patient waiting for ch.3. 


	3. Enter Wolfbane

Here's chapter 3. If you're still reading then that must mean you like my story. This chapter will be mostly mushy, but there will be one battle scene 

Disclaimer- I don't own cc, do I have this put this on every chapter? anyway on with the story.

"WHAT?!" Tori screamed 

"Li and Meilin are going to stay with us." Sakura explained. 

"NO WAY IS THAT CHINSE BRAT GOING TO STAY HERE!" Tori was having a hysterical fit. He had always hated Li, because the first time they meet, Li was trying to take the Clow Cards from the Sakura. He never forgave Li and couldn't stand it when he was around, especially when he was with Sakura. 

"I think It's a good idea." said Aiden" Nightshade has great power, Sakura can't fight her alone." 

"But dad.." complained Tori. 

"Would you rather have Nightshade come and kill Sakura?!" asked his father. 

"No.." 

"Then Li and Meilin will stay with us." said Aiden. It was decided that Meilin would sleep in the guest room, while Li would sleep on the couch in the living room. 

"Li what are you doing?" asked Sakura. Li was running his hand along the walls, tapping at certain spots. 

"I'm looking for one of Madison's hidden cameras." Then he did the same to the furniture. Then Sakura began helping him, Meilin just laughed. 

Meanwhile

" I had no idea they were so strong, no one has hurt me like that since Clow Reed!" cried Nightshade 

"Having some trouble sis?" said a voice behind her. 

" I just underestimated them that's all, Wolfbane. Next time I will get them for sure!" said Nightshade. "Next time wouldn't be for a while, you've been thoroughly beaten up." said Wolfbane. Nightshade glared daggers at her older brother. Then the bag slipped out of Nightshade's ruined cloak. Wolfbane grabbed it before Nightshade could. 

"You even had to use vanish dust to escape? You must of been pretty desperate." Teased Wolfbane. 

"If you think your so tough, why don't you go and fight them?" challenged Nightshade. 

"Perhaps a friendly duel is in order, but don't worry little sister, I will not rob you of your revenge." said Wolfbane and disapeared. 

"As soon as I am healed,I will destroy those two!" Nightshade vowed. 

At Madison's house

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! 

"Comming," said Madison She opened the door and there stood Eli, and Ruby. 

"Eli!" Madison cried and threw her arms around him, a moment later, realizing what she was doing turned beet red and let go. 

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Madison." said Eli trying to control his own blush. 

"Where's Spinner?" asked Madison, trying to change the subject. Eli pointed to a small bag he was carrying. They went inside and Eli opened the bag and out came Spinner. 

"Master, for future reference, your bags are NOT handled carefully!" complained Spinner. Spinner and Ruby are Eli's guardians, Spinner's false form looks like Kero's except he's dark blue instead of gold and his wings are small butterfly like wings instead of feathers, his true form is a panther with a large butterfly wings. Ruby is a girl Tori's age and pretends to be Eli's sister, her true form is Ruby Moon Who looks almost the same as Ruby except for a large pair of Butterfly wings. 

"If you don't mind we would like to stay here. Sakura's house is pretty full with Meilin and** Li**."said Eli 

"Sure," said Madison. Her Mom was on a business trip so she was home alone. Madison ran over to the TV and turned it on. 

" Checking on your hidden cameras?" asked Eli. 

"How did you know?" 

"I know you, and I also know you wouldn't be able to resist taping Kawaii moments now that Li's back." 

" Oh no, Someone's tampered with my camera's! Good thing I have a plan B!" said Madison grinning. 

" You better call her so she can put your plan into action." said Eli. 

"How did you.." Madison started 

"Know?" Eli finished "A little bird told me." Then Eli pointed to a stuffed animal. 

"Kero! Why did you tell him?" asked Madison. 

"Eli is my former master, I had to tell him." said Kero "Besides, he had.. pudding." 

"Kero did you tell anyone else?" 

"No" 

"Then go back to Sakura's house to begin plan B." said Madison. Kero went back to Sakura's house and told Meilin to get the camera. 

'I'm so glad Li's back' thought Sakura' I missed him so much, and after four years he came back,to stay this time, just like he said he would. My dream came true after all.' Sakura changed and got in bed. Then she had another dream. She was again in darkness, and there was this mocking laughter everywhere. Then she saw Li lying down on the ground. His shirt and pants were a dark color, he was very pale and his eyes were clouded over. Then she realized Li was dead! She ran to him and tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't, the laughter grew louder and Nightshade appeared, she was holding a blade that looked like the Sword Card except it was all black. The blade had a red stain on it. Nightshade had killed Li! 

"Stupid boy! Shouldn't of gotten in the way!" She said mockingly. 

"Li NOOOOOO!" Sakura awoke drenching in a cold sweat. She looked at her clock, It was midnight. She ran downstairs to check on Li. She was relieved to see him sleeping peacefully. 'He's so Kawaii when he's sleeping.' thought Sakura. She ran her hand through his amber hair lovingly. Her checks turned pink when he started to stir. 

"Sakura," Li said in his sleep," I'm here to stay this time, I wouldn't leave, Sakura" Sakura was glad Li was sleeping so he couldn't see her blushing. She went back to bed with happy dreams of Li, she didn't think about her bad dream until the next afternoon. 

The next day

"5,4,3,2,1.." counted Meilin."Oh no! I'm late!" Sakura rushed downstairs and almost fell. 

"Some things never change, do they Squrit?" said Tori. Sakura tried to kick him on her way to the table, but he evaded and left. 

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night Sakura?" asked Meilin. Sakura sweatdrop. 

"No, why'd you ask?" 

" Just curios," said Meilin. Kero had given her Madison's message and had tapped Sakura's visit to the living room. 

"Come on, were going to be late!" called Li he was already outside. Sakura and Meilin hurried outside and the trio headed to school. On the way they meet Madison and Eli. Meilin hurried over to Madison and the two had a whispered conversation. 

" Did Kero tell you?" 

"Yes. I got it all on tape!" When they got to school Sakura saw her friends Nikki, Rita, and Chelsea. 

"Hi everyone!" Sakura called over to them.

" You seem pretty happy today Sakura." said Rita" Did something good happen to you?" Sakura was about to answer when Li called to her 

"Sakura you're going to be late for class if you don't hurry!" 

"Okay!" Sakura called back. 

"So that's why you're so happy." said Chelsea grinning. Sakura's face had a pink stain. 

"Are you two going to officially be a couple this time?" 

" Yes are you? That would be so Kawaii!" 

" Have you gone on your first date yet?" 

" Have had your first kiss yet?" Her friends bombarded her with questions. 

"That's enough all of you." said Madison. Sakura was blushing deeply." They are right you know," said Madison. "You have a sparkle in your eyes that hasn't been there since the last time Li was here." At that Sakura blushed even more. "Come on let's go to class." Due to some strange chance (or magic) Li was in all of Sakura's classes. In every class, Li was right by Sakura's side. 

"It looks like Li is following your advice." Said Madison. 

"Yes, but I think he's following it for a different reason." said Eli. After school Sakura and Li were getting ready to go.

" Meilin are you coming?" asked Li. 

"No I'm staying after to help Madison with a project" said Meilin grinning "You better be getting home" The two left. 

"I don't think Meilin has an after school project." said Li 

"Neither do I." said Sakura. 

"She was probably trying to set us up." Li continued 

"Yeah but I don't mind." said Sakura, she reached for his hand. 

"I don't either." said Li accepting her hand. Their eyes meet and they leaned toward each other. But just before they kissed, an unnatural wind came. A boy older looking then Nightshade appeared out of nowhere. 

"Sorry, was I interrupting? I can come back later If I was." Apologized the boy. 

"Who are you!" demanded Li. 

"Sorry again, where are my manners? My name is Wolfbane, I believe you've meet my evil little sister. "Wolfbane said. 

"She tried to Kill us!" yelled Li. 

"I know," said Wolfbane. 

"Now are you going to try your luck?" asked Sakura. 

"Yes and no. I want to fight you but I don't want to kill you." said Wolfbane. 

"Why not?" asked Sakura 

" I have no grudge against Clow Reed or any of his descendents." replied Wolfbane. "My sister is on of the most powerful mages in the world, and she came home looking like someone gave her gave her a serious beating. I just want to see that power for myself." Wolfbane extended his hand and a sword appeared. It looked like Li's but with a black blade. 

'That blade, It's familiar to me' thought Sakura 'My dream! That's when Sakura remembered her nightmare. Li extended his hand and his sword appeared. Then it was Sakura's turn. 

"Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, to shine your light! Release!" Wolfbane made the first move 

"Wolf bite! A dark beam with a wolf head emerged from Wolfbane's sword headed right for Sakura! 

"Shield! Release and dispel!" Shield protected Sakura from the attack, but she still got pushed back by the force of the blow. 

"Force know my plight! Release the Light! Lighting!" Li fired a thunder bolt at Wolfbane. Wolfbane just stood there and deflected the lighting like a beach ball with his bare hand! Li's mouth dropped open, no onehas ever deflected his lighting at all! Let alone with their bare hand! 

"You seem surprised, If it makes you feel any better, your lighting did stun my hand." said Wolfbane. Then he launched another beam at Li! 

"Lighting!" Li tried again. The beam cut through his lighting like it wasn't even there! 

"AHHHHHH!" Li yelled as the beam hit him. 

"You're going to have to better then that to beat me!" Said Wolfbane. 

"You're going to pay for That!" Yelled Sakura "Power card, Fight card! Give me the strength to defeat Wolfbane! Release and Dispel! Power and Fight!" Power and Fight appeared and merged with Sakura. She rushed Wolfbane. He fired several beams at her but Shield took most of the power out of them. Sakura jumped and brought her staff down heavily on Wolfbane's head. But Wolfbane blocked the Staff with his sword then punched her in the stomach with his other hand, Sakura fell to ground. 

"There's no way you two could've defeated my sister!" He picked up Sakura and threw her into Li. 

"We need a new strategy." Said Sakura 

"Hey why don't we do what we did last time?" 

"No he'll deflect it. But don't worry I have a plan." Li whispered his strategy to Sakura. "That might work." said Sakura. Fight returned to it's card form and Power went to Li. 

"Jump! Release and Dispel!" Wings appeared on Sakura's feet, She jumped over Wolfbane's head 

"Firey! Release and Dispel!" Firey emerged and attacked Wolfbane, he blocked with his sword but had his back on Li. 

"Source of light with ancient spins, Send forth the magic power Within! Powers of Gold, Wood, Fire, Ice, Wind and Electricity. Force know my plight! Release the light! Lighting!" 

"Thunder! Release and Dispel!" A huge thunderbolt from Li's sword was made even more powerful by Thunder. It was launched at Wolfbane. He put out his hand to block it and seemed to succeed, but his face showed his pain. Then Sakura Stepped out in front of him. "Watery! Release and Dispel!" Wolfbane had no way to evade or block, and Watery hit him full force, knocking him into a wall and making a big dent. Wolfbane got up, dusted himself off, and started applauding?! 

"Not bad, not bad at all! Very interesting combo!" Li and Sakura just stood there with their mouths open. "That was fun, we should do it again sometime. Let's call this battle a draw so you can go home, your family is probably very worried. See you soon I hope!" and with that Wolfbane disappeared. It took Li and Sakura a few moments to realize what happened. Then they just went home. 

Please review 


	4. The two new students

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was having trouble thinking of ideas for ch.4. In this chapter there are two new characters who are not what they seem, I bet you can guess who they really are.

Disclaimer- I don't own CC 

"What happened to you two?" asked Aiden. Li's uniform was torn up, Sakura's was as well but not as bad. 

"We were attacked," They said. 

"Was it Nightshade?" asked Tori 

"No it was her older brother Wolfbane." Sakura answered. 

"I remember him," said Kero. "He's a nice kid." 

" NICE?" "shouted Meilin "Look what he did to them!" 

"If he wanted to he could have done much worse." Kero said back.

"huh? 

"Sakura did Wolfbane seem to have an easy time fighting you? "Kero asked 

"Yeah he looked like he was really enjoying it." Sakura told him. 

"Back when Clow Reed was still around he and Wolfbane used to have practice duels like that all the time. They were great friends." 

"So what happened?" 

"Clow Reed was a lot older than Wolfbane and he died before him." 

"Then why is Wolfbane still alive?" 

"Wolfbane was working on a spell that could lengthen someone's life span. But Clow Reed died before Wolfbane finished it." 

"Should we tell him about Eli?" Sakura asked. 

"I don't think it could hurt." answered Kero. 

"Alright that's enough talk about ancient magicians, Sakura, Li go clean up." So the two went to clean up. "What were you doing alone was that brat anyways Squirt?" asked Tori." We were walking home," said Sakura "Meilin said she had an after School project." 

"Sure," Tori said Sarcastically. 

Meanwhile

"Hey sis I'm home." said Wolfbane. 

"How did your 'Friendly duel' go?" asked Nightshade. "It was really fun, almost like the good old days with Clow Reed." said Wolfbane happily. 

"You know how much I hate that name!" 

"Even now after all these centuries you still hate him?" asked Wolfbane. 

"Do you know what it's like to be trapped in a dimensional prison for hundreds of years? It's BORING!" 

" I've never been in a two against one duel before, it was a lot of fun. When those two work together their unbeatable." 

"THAT'S IT! I'll find a way to break their bonds of trust and then I'll break them!" 

"How? you're still recovering from the last battle." 

" Who said I was going to do it?" 

" You mean you're going to...? me too." 

Back at Sakura's house the next morning

"Sakura wake UP!"yelled Kero, throwing at pillow at her. Sakura threw it back and got up. 

"I feel more like your alarm clock then a guardian beast." complained Kero. Sakura got dressed and went down stairs. 

" How come you guys are already up?" Sakura asked. 

"Unlike you, we're always on time." said Tori through a mouthful of pancakes. 

"Don't I get any?" Sakura asked. 

"Here, I saved some for you." answered Li, handing Sakura a plate. 

"Thanks Li." said Sakura giving him a heartwarming smile. Li could feel his knees buckling. 

"I'll walk you kids to school today."said Tori, giving Li a stay-away-from-my-sister look. 

"Why?" asked Meilin. 

"Because Nightshade could attack." answered Tori which was sort-of true. 

"You wouldn't be very helpful if she did attack." Meilin said back. 

"I'd be more help then you." Tori said. 

"Oh yeah! prove it!" challenged Meilin. 

"Not in the house," said Aiden. 

"Sure dad." said Tori. The four went to school. They were greeted by Eli, Madison, and Julian. 

"Your late Tori," said Julian. (A/N BTW, there is no J+T in this fic, personally I don't like J+T, but no offense to J+T fans, sorry about the interruption, on with the story.) "Sorry Julian, the squirt slept in." apologized Tori. 

"Tori what do you call a red jewel?" asked Julian. 

"A ruby?" answered Tori a little confused. 

"TORI!" shouted a female voice. 

"Oh no that's got to be.." Before Tori could finish, Ruby literally Pounced on the poor guy. "Ruby." 

" Long time no see Tori." said Ruby "Did you miss me?" Tori just stared at her with an annoyed expertise 

"If I say yes, will you get off me?" he asked 

"No," Ruby answered. Then Zachary, Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki came. 

"You know when a girl pounces on a boy it means she been possessed by Tiberia the cat goddess." Said Zachary. 

"Really?" Everyone except Chelsea asked. 

"Yeah, she often came down to Earth to live in the Rain Forest, whenever men came Tiberia would bounce on them and make them part of her village. She often Possessed other women so she could go into towns and cities and pounce on the men there and she would also....." Zachary was cut off when Chelsea started to strangle him "Stop with the lies Zachary!" then everyone started to laugh. 

"We'd better get to class." Eli said. So they went. 

"Class we have two new students joining us today." said Mr.Terada. " Why don't you introduce yourselves." First a boy with short black hair, dark but cheerful eyes and a kind smile stood forth. "Hello, My name is Vosran (if you've played Crono Trigger you'd know what his name means but for those of you who haven't Vos comes from the name 'Lavos' La meaning fire, and Vos meaning big, and I think 'ran' means wolf correct me if I'm wrong. So Vosran means 'Big wolf'.)and this is my little sister Twilight Raven." Then a girl stepped forward. She had long black hair, like her brother, and dark eyes like her brother, but unlike her brother her eyes were cold and her smile was fake. 

"Hello, nice to meet you." she said. 

"Now that you've been introduced why don't you take a seat. Vosran you may sit next to Meilin, and Twilight Raven you may sit next to Eli." Throughout the class Sakura couldn't help but feel like she sensed Wolfbane's and Nightshade's presence as if they were right in the room with her. At lunch, Ritacalled Vosran and TR(I don't like typing Twilight Raven out every time) to sit with her and the others. TR sat next to Li with Sakura on the other side of him(of course) Vosran sat next to Eli. 

"You're a very handsome little wolf Li." said TR. Li sweatdrop. If Sakura's glare was a sword, it would have pinned TR to her chair. TR started to batt her eyelashes at Li. Sakura's blood was boiling, why was this newcomer flirting with **her** Li?!

"Li would you give me a tour of the school?" asked TR. 

"uh sure," said Li. 

"I'll come too!" said Sakura. 

"I wouldn't mind coming." said Vosran. So Sakura and Li showed the newcomers around. Through the whole Tour Sakura couldn't help but notice how TR wouldn't stop staring at Li. After the tour, the four returned to class, and TR was almost constantly flirting with Li. By the time the bell rang, Sakura was on the verge of exploding. 

"I don't trust TR, she's bad news!" said Sakura to Madison, her voice full of anger. 

"Why not?" asked Madison. 

"She looks just like Nightshade! and whenever she's around I feel Nightshade's presence!" answered Sakura. 

"Are you sure you're not just stressed out?" asked Madison, "besides you don't know exactly what Nightshade looks like." 

"She wouldn't leave Li alone! I think she out to get him!" Said Sakura. 

"What do you mean, 'out to get him'?" asked Madison, grinning. 

"I don't understand." said Sakura. 

"I think your Jealous!" said Madison. Sakura fell down anime style. 

"I'm not jealous!" yelled Sakura. "well, maybe a little." 

"Don't worry Sakura, you're the only one Li cares about." said Madison. 

"Thanks Madison, maybe I am just stressed." said Sakura. Sakura and Madison went their separate ways, Sakura caught up with Li and Meilin, and Madison caught up with Eli and Ruby. 

"Well did you have fun with your little game today?" asked Vosran. 

"Yes, I enjoyed it, Mortals are so fun to play with. Speaking of playing, I think I'll give our new 'friends' some playmates." said TR. As soon as she had finished speaking, ordinary objects, fire hydrants, benches, spotlights, etc. came to life and started to attack. "Sakura look out!" yelled Li as a mail box tried to tackle her. She dodged and summoned her wand, Li got his sword, Meilin had no weapon to call so she got in a fighting stance. Li slashed at a fire hydrant and cut it cleanly in two. Meilin aimed a side kick at a bench and reduced it to splinters. Sakura released the Power Card and smashed everything in her path. But no matter how many the trio smashed more came. "There's too many of them!" shouted Sakura. "I have an idea." said Li "Force Know my plight, Release the Light! Lighting!" Small thunderbolts rained from the sky and fried every hostile object in sight. 

"Good job Li." said both the girls. Li blushed slightly. 

"That's enough fun for now." said Vosran. 

"Alright." said TR. And they both disappeared. 

"What do you think caused those things to attack us?" asked Sakura. "I'm not sure." said Li. "It could have been Nightshade."said Meilin. "Or Wolfbane." said Sakura. "We should tell Eli about this." So the trio turned around and rushed toward Madison's house.

So what did you think of this chapter? Please R+R. 


	5. Nightshade's First Attemp

I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! Sorry about the long wait. I was thinking of ideas and I got a killer one. I've also decided to include MVR(MeilinVosran.) in my fic. P

Sakura, Li, and Meilin hurried to Madison's house. Sakura knocked on the door.

" Come in." said a voice. They opened the door and saw Ruby watching TV.

"Where's Madison and Eli?" asked Sakura

." They went out on a date." answered Ruby.

" Do you know when you'll be back?" asked Meilin.

"No." answered Ruby. So they waited for the couple to return, It was getting dark so Sakura called home to tell her father where they were. After an hour of waiting, Madison and Eli got home. Madison was wearing a long black dress, and Eli was wearing a tux.

"Hi Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Madison.

"We were waiting for you two to come home!" Li half shouted. waiting for an hour made him kinda crabby.

" We wanted to tell you about another attack." said Meilin.

"Was it Nightshade or Wolfbane?" asked Eli. "Neither," said Sakura

" We were walking home and things like mailboxes and park benches came to life and attacked us."

"Do either Nightshade or Wolfbane have the power of Reanimation?" asked Li.

" They both do," said Eli " but only Nightshade uses it for battle, Wolfbane used it for play time."

" So it could've been either one of them." the trio said.

"Hey Sakura, why don't you ask your dad if you can sleep over, tomorrow's Saturday and you're already over here, so why not?" asked Madison, a mischievous look in her eyes that only Eli saw.

"Sure why not? Li, Meilin, is that all right both you?" asked Sakura.

"Fine." they both said."

"Great!" shouted Madison. Sakura called her dad and told him that Madison invited them to sleep over, he gave them the ok. While Madison outlined what they could do, Tori came in

." Big Brother, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura. Tori glared at Li and said" Dad sent me to drop some things you might need. but I think I might stay." Then he heard a

"TORI!" and tried to run away, but Ruby caught him.

" Get off Ruby." demanded Tori.

" Please stay Tori, Please!" whined Ruby, staring at him with Puppy dog eyes. Tori tried to look away but couldn't

'Oh no, Sakura used to do that to me!' He thought. Ruby kept up the stare, she knew Tori was weakening, then finally she heard a reluctant

"Fine,". Eli walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"Good job Tori. You lasted a lot longer than I can under the infamous 'puppy dog eyes'." he said, staring at Madison as he did so.

" Hey Eli, what was Wolfbane like when you where Clow Reed?" asked Sakura.

"He was like a little brother to me." said Eli. " He liked to have fun, even fighting was fun to him. He was always looking for Strong opponents, so he could test his own Strength, but he never beat me. He must've been lonely when I died. He didn't have many friends."

"Why not?"

" His family had a bad reputation, and most people were too scared of him to get to know him."

" Poor guy." said Sakura

" Hey Sakura it's time to have some fun!" yelled Madison. After the party(AN sorry, but I couldn't think of any ideas for the party, I was really behind in my fic so I thought I should finish this one. If you want I'll try to make a short chapter just for the party) Madison had arranged where everyone was sleeping, Sakura with Li in the guest room, they just blushed bright red and nodded their heads, Tori with Ruby in the second guest room, Tori flat out refused and covered his eyes so Ruby couldn't poppy dog stare him into agreeing. He said he'd sleep on the couch, Meilin on a pull-out bed and last but not least herself with Eli. Eli didn't say anything, he just smiled fiendishly Sakura and Li got in bed. Li put his arms around her waist, and Sakura rested her head on his chest.

" Good night my cherry blossom."

" Good night my little wolf." and they fell asleep.

"Kawaii!" Madison whispered. She was standing right outside the doorway, with her camera of course.

The next Day

Tori woke up early and tiptoed to Sakura and Li's room so he wouldn't wake up anyone, but,

"What are you doing?" asked Meilin.

" I was checking on Sakura." said Tori.

"Sakura's a big girl now, and she doesn't need you interrupting her." said Meilin.

In the guest room

Li woke up to find an angel in his arms. 'She's so beautiful.' thought Li ' I can't believe I left in the first place.' Li tried to get up without waking Sakura.

"Where do think you're going?" asked Sakura.

"I always get early to train I'm sorry If I woke you up." Li answered. He got up and dressed, so did Sakura. Li looked at her questioningly.

" I'm already up and I could use some training." said Sakura, which was kinda true. They opened the door to see Tori and Meilin glaring at each other with anime style lightening bolts.

" Sakura, did that Chinese brat do anything to you?" demanded Tori.

" No, Li was a perfect gentlemen, and he's not a brat." They continued arguing and eventually they woke up everyone else.

" Tori said Li's a brat and he's not!" shouted Sakura.

"Is too!" shouted Tori.

"Is not!" countered Sakura.

"This is so Kawaii! I'll call it 'Family Feud'." (AN: I know that's the name of a show but, I couldn't think of anything better.) Said Madison. Tori was about to grab the camera from Madison when he felt something jump on him.

"GOOD MORING TORI!" Ruby shouted in his ear.

" Ruby! Get off!" Tori demanded.

" Yes, Ruby, you're strangling the poor guy." said Eli.

" But Master..." complained Ruby

" No buts Ruby." Ruby reluctantly got off Tori. They all changed from Pjs to play clothes and decided to go to the mall.

Meanwhile

" This will be my first attempt to break their trust!" Declared Nightshade. " Your wasting your time, little sister, You will never turn them against each other." Said Wolfbane. " I can try can't I?" " Be my guest."

At the Mall

When Sakura and Co. got to the mall they saw Vosran and TR.

" Wow, he's really cute." Thought Meilin.

" I been too busy scheming with Madison and Eli to notice.' She blushed at the thought.

" Hi Meilin, You look pretty good today." She Vosran, and they both blush a little, which Madison saw.

" Eli, I think we have a new mission." She said. Eli nodded.  
The group walk around making small talk, when the girls saw a store they liked. They picked out some clothes and when to the dressing room to change into them. That's when Nightshade put her plan into action.

" Key of the Void, with the power to fight, reveal the staff to extinguish the light! Release!" Her staff appeared and she took out a card with a picture of harmless looking boy on it, below the picture was the card's name, Deception. " One of my favorite's," said Nightshade " It's very appearance is a deception. Now Release and dispel! Deception Card!" The boy on card appeared before Nightshade. " Deception I want you to make Sakura see Li kissing another girl." She said. The boy nodded and disappeared. When Sakura got out of the dressing room what she saw shocked her. In the corner of the room Li was kissing someone! She ran out of store and literally bumped into TR.

" So Li cheated on you." TR said.

" No, he didn't." said Sakura.

'WHAT!?' thought TR " But you saw him yourself!" She said out aloud.

" It must have been a look alike," replied Sakura " My Li would never ever do that." Then Li came out of the store.

" Li, were you kissing anyone in there?" asked Sakura.

"No, Why?" asked a puzzled look on his face.

" TR said she saw you , but I told her it was a look alike." Answered Sakura. The rest of the gang came out and they all went home.

at Nightshade's and Wolfbane's place

" NOOOOOOO! How could she have seen through my illusion!?" shouted Nightshade.

" I told you It was a waste of time. Those two are inseparable." Said Wolfbane.

" If at first you don't succeed, use a stronger card." Said Nightshade she held another card. Wolfbane's eyes grew big with shock.

" You wouldn't..." he asked

" I would. And I will." Said Nightshade.

What card does Nightshade plan to use? And will it work? You'll find out in the next chapter. Please review.


	6. Nightshade's second attemp

THANK YOU FF-KH-ANIME FREAK! I had completely given up on this fic since no one was reviewing. But now I got the motivation to finish it. 

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS. 

An Old Rival Returns Chapter 6 Nightshade's Second Attempt 

" With the power of this card Sakura and Syoaran's trust will be broken forever!" declared Nightshade. 

" Mom and Dad don't like it when you use that card." Said Wolfbane. 

" They'll forgive me if I use it to destroy the successor of the Clow Cards." Said Nightshade. " Release and Dispel!" 

The next day

BRINNNNNNNGGGGGG! 

" Sakura get up! Sakura?" said Kero. Sakura wasn't in Bed. He went downstairs and saw her asleep on the couch with Syaoran! her arms were around his neck and she was resting her head on his chest. Syaoran had his arms around Sakura's waist with his head on hers. 

" Sakura!" He yelled in her ear. Sakura shot bonking heads with Syaoran. 

" That wasn't nice Kero." Said Sakura, rubbing her head. 

" Stuffed animals are supposed to be quiet." Said Syaoran. 

" If Touaya saw you two like that, he kill both you." Said Kero. 

'" Dad didn't mind." Said Sakura. Kero shot her a " no way." Look. Mr. Alavlon walked by and saw SS. 

" Good morning you two." He said. 

" Good morning dad." Said Sakura. He walked away. Kero's mouth hung open. 

" See? Dad doesn't mind if I sleep with Syao-chan as long as we don't do anything. He knows Syao-chan loves me and I love him back. Said Sakura. 

" Time to go to School Ying fa." Said Syaoran. 

" But Syao-chan…." Complained Sakura. Syaoran shook his head, they both got up and got ready for school. 

" I got some great footage." Said Madison on their way to school. SS sweat dropped. 

" Class we have one more student joining our class. Her name is Vainery Ahprotie." Said the teacher. Then girl walked in. She had long blonde hair and a prefect body. She made sure everyone knew this, by wearing a very short skirt and a tight fitting T-shirt that showed her belly button. As she walk to her seat the eyes of nearly every boy followed the swaying of her hips. Even Syaoran. For some reason, the teacher wasn't sending her home for breaking the dress code. He also couldn't keep the attention span of the male half of his class on him, they were constantly watching Vainery. After class Vainery asked Syaoran to go out, he agreed. Sakura was heartbroken. She ran out of the classroom crying. Eriol caught to her. 

" Don't worry Sakura, my decedent is under the influence of the Seduction Card., " he said. Sakura stopped crying. 

" Seduction card?" 

" Yes, it's a void card that robs males of their wits and turns them into living zombies. There are two ways to break her hold on someone. 1. For seduction to do it herself. 2. For the person under the spell to break it." Said Eriol. Sakura began to run back into the school. 

" Sakura on more thing, If you say Vainery's true name and command her to return to normal she will be forced too." Eriol. 

" How do you know all this?" asked Sakura. Eriol had a sad look in his eyes. 

" Personal Experience." He said. Sakura ran in just as Vainery was going to kiss Syaoran. 

" Seduction Card I command you to return to your spirit form!" She shouted. Vainery began to glow, when the light faded, A girl with even more revealing clothing appeared in her place. 

" So Clow Reed told you my secret, no matter, now the fun begins. Syaoran destroy her!" she ordered. Syaoran's pupil's had disappeared like he was in a trance. 

" Yes master." He said and materialized his sword. 

" Key of the Star with powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, to Shine your light! Release!" Sakura wand appeared. "Jump! Release and Dispel!" Sakura jumped over Syaoran and ran to Seduction. " Sword! Release and Dispel!" Her wand turned into a sword. She slashed at Seduction but Syaoran blocked it. He attacked Sakura, slashing high and low, Sakura always blocked but never countered. She tried getting past him again but failed repeatedly. Syaoran due to his experience and training eventually disarmed Sakura and knocked her down. 

" Great! Now my Pawn, finish her off!" commanded Seduction. 

" Yes master." Said Syaoran. 

" Syao-chan, Don't you remember me? It's Ying Fa." Said Sakura, her eyes filling up with tears. Syaoran hesitated. 

" Ying…..Fa….. Sak……ura?" he asked. 

" Yes, It's me Syao-chan." Said Sakura. 

" Quit stalling and kill her!" said Seduction. Syaoran struck down on Sakura's head, but stopped just before hitting her. 

" Kill her!" shouted Seduction. Syaoran aimed a strike at Sakura's side, but again stopped short. He dropped his sword, fell to his knees, gripped his head with both hands and screamed. Sakura hugged him tightly. Syaoran pushed away and did the same thing again. Eventually he picked up his sword. 

" Good, now Destroy her Syaoran!" ordered Seduction. 

" Destroy her?" he asked as if it was the stupidest thing in the world. He turned to face her; his eyes were back to normal. " I'll destroy YOU! FOR THREATENING MY SAKURA! FORCE KNOW MY PLIGHT! RELEASE THE LIGHT! LIGHTENING!" He shouted. A beam of electricity slammed into Seduction, she dispersed and her steam formed a card, it floated into Nightshade's hand. 

" This isn't over! I'll be back!" she declared and vanished. Syaoran turned back to Sakura. 

" Sakura, I'm so sorry." He said. He began shaking. 

" It's okay Syao-chan." She Said. Syaoran shook his head. 

" No it isn't! I almost killed you! I almost…" he was cut off when Sakura kissed him. 

" I forgive you Syao-chan." She said. 

Nightshade

" ARRRGH!" screamed Nightshade. 

" Giving up?" asked Wolfbane. 

" Not yet, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." aid Nightshade. 


	7. Meilin and Vosran Sitting in a tree

I FINNALY GOT THE SECOND CCS MOVIE! I was so happy I had to pinch a couple times. I'm serious. Haven't you ever had a dream that felt exactly like reality, but then you wake up? Anyway, This chap is going to be pure Meilin+Vosran fluff. BTW Vosran/Wolfbane is centuries old but has the mind set of 18 year old. 

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS 

An Old Rival Returns Chapter 6 Meilin and Vosran Sitting in a Tree " Nightshade is pure EVIL! How dare she use that card!" said Madison. " But I was able to record SS kiss because of it." They were walking home from School. After the battle with Seduction, SS had a hard explaining it to their class. Eriol simplified matters by erasing their memories. 

" Meilin, Don't you have anything to say?" asked Eriol. 

" About What?" she asked, her face was slightly red. Eriol smiled. 

" About the Seduction card." He said. 

" Oh right, I'm going to pound Nightshade the next time I see her." Said Meilin. 

" You seem to be getting along with Vosran." Said Madison. Meilin blushed. 

" I was just being friendly." She insisted. 

FLASHBACK

It was lunchtime, but Vosran had forgotten to bring his lunch. While the CC group sat in their usual spot under the Sakura tree, he stayed in the classroom. Meilin walked in. 

" Aren't you going to eat?" she asked. 

" Forgot my lunch." He said. 

" Then you'll share mine.' She said. Taking out some rice balls. 

" I couldn't impose on you like that." Said Vosran. 

" I insist, Besides, Madison's cook always bakes more then I can eat." Said Meilin. She handed him a rice ball, he took it. She set the rest on the table. As they continued eating, Meilin noticed Vosran keep stealing glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. They got to the last rice ball and both reached for it, and their hands brushed. 

" You take it." She said. 

" No, you have it." He said. 

" I insist." 

" No I insist." 

" Smile!" said another voice. Meilin and Vosran turned to see Madison taking a picture of them. Meilin looked down and saw their hands were still touching. She pulled hers away and blushed bright red. 

END FLASHBACK

Madison waved the picture around. 

" I'm going to add this to my Favorites." She said. Meilin continued blushing. 

' Why am I feeling this was way? It's like what I felt for Syaoran but different. I can't be crushing on Vosran! I wouldn't! I don't care if he has a smile that makes me melt. Or that my heart races when he talks to me. Or that he's the hottest guy I ever seen. Or oh kami. I am crushing on him.' Thought Meilin. 

" Meilin hurry up!" called Syaoran. Meilin caught up with the others. 

Void family house

" I could cause an earthquake, No that wouldn't work. Maybe a dome of darkness around their house, no that would work either, Wolfbane are you listening to me?" asked Nightshade. Wolfbane was starring of into space, blushing slightly. 

"WOLFBANE!" Shouted Nightshade. Wolfbane snapped to an attention. 

" What?" he asked. 

" Were you listening to me?" 

Yes, you were plotting how to get rid of SS." 

" What plans did I just say?" 

" I don't know, You've been plotting for an hour, I can't keep them all straight." 

" What do you think of a plan to turn all the other children into Zombie and using them to attack?" asked Nightshade. 

" SS would break your hold on them." Answered Wolfbane. 

" AHH! How can I destroy them?" asked Nightshade to no one in particular. Wolfbane went back to thinking. 

' I never met a girl like Meilin, and I've lived for centuries. She so gentle with friends, but absolutely ruthless against enemies. She's so beautiful as well, but what am I thinking, there's no way she would like a centuries old mage like me.' Thought Wolfbane. 

The Next Day

Vosran was walking to school with his sister when someone called him. It was Eriol and Madison. 

" What is it?" he asked. 

" Could we speak to you alone?" asked Eriol. 

" Sure." He told TR to go ahead. 

" We know that you like Meilin,…. Wolfbane" said Eriol. Vosran was greatly shocked. 

" How did you? No it's impossible." he started muttering. 

" You never could hide your energy from me, then there's the fact that you look just like you centuries ago." Said Eriol. 

" Clow Reed?" he asked. Eriol nodded. Vosran gave a big hug. 

" But how?" 

" I was reincarnated as Eriol Hirigawaza. Now about your crush." Said Eriol. 

" I don't have a crush!" Said Vosran. 

" Little brother, I can read you like a book. " said Eriol. 

" But Meilin couldn't like me it's impossible." Said Vosran. 

" So says the mage who did the impossible and perfected the immortality spell." Said Eriol. 

" Just ask her out." Said Madison. Vosran was confused. 

" It's how this era's courtship goes. You ask someone you like on a date and spend time together." Explained Eriol. 

" Alright." Said Vosran. He walked up to Meilin after school ended. " Hey Meilin?" 

" Yeah?" 

" Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" He asked. Blushing bright red. 

"What?" 

" Would you to go out with me." He said slower, blushing even more. 

" Sure!" she said, blushing as much s he was. 

" Kawaii!" exclaimed Madison. " You got to let me help." 

" What are you so dressed up for?" asked Nightshade. 

" None of your business, and don't even think about tracking me, I can easily hide my energy from you." Said Wolfbane. He was wearing a tuxudeo. Then he vanished. 

Avalon House

" How do I look?" asked Meilin. She was wearing a red Chinese Dress with a golden Dragon on it. 

" Gorgeous." Said Madison. 

DING DONG

" That must be him." Said Madison. She opened the door. It was Vosran. 

" She'll be down in a minute." Said Madison. Meilin walked down and Vosran mouth fell down to the floor. She was _ Gorgeous_. 

Kawaii chap if I do say so myself. Meilin and Vosran's date next chap. Please Review 


	8. KISSING

The second CCS Movie "The Sealed Card" is the kawaiiest hour and a half I've ever seen. PS. I'm going to use all the Japanese names from now on. 

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS 

An Old Rival Returns Chapter 8 K-I-S-S-I-N-G 

Vosran couldn't stop starring at Meilin; She looked like a crimson Goddess in that dress that went to the floor. 

" You look truly Breath taking Meilin." Said Vosran. Meilin blushed. 

" You're very handsome too." Said Meilin. Vosran offered her his arm. She took it gladly. 

" Kawaii!" said Tomoyo. Both blushed. They walked outside and saw a limo waiting for them. A driver came out. 

" Ms. Dabiju has already paid for this." He said. The two shrugged and got in. They sat next to each other, Meilin leaned into Vosran slightly. They arrived at a fancy restaurant. 

" Ms. Meilin and Mr. Vosran?" the guy at the door asked. 

"Yes." 

" Follow me please." He led them to a candle lit table. Meilin was going to sit down but Vosran stopped her, and pulled out her chair. Meilin smiled at him and sat down. Vosran pushed in her chair. 

'He's such a gentleman.' Thought Meilin. Then she heard a violin playing. 

" Is Tomoyo always this obsessive?" asked Vosran. 

" This is nothing. You should have seen what she did to get SS together." Said Meilin. They began eating, they both reached for the pepper and their hands brushed. Both their faces turned red, but neither moved. They then saw some couples were dancing. Vosran stood before Meilin and bowed. 

" May I have this dance?" he asked. Meilin curtsied. 

" Of course." They walked to the dance floor. They danced lively, Meilin laughed with joy. After a couple songs a slow one played. Meilin slipped her arms around Vosran's neck. He placed his around her waist. They gently swayed to the music. After a little while Meilin rested her head against Vosran's chest. Vosran rested his against hers. After what seemed an eternity to them the song ended. They went to pay, arguing over who would take the check. but the cashier held up his hand. 

" It has already been paid for." He said. They got back into the limo, Vosran slipped his hand into Meilin's she gave it an affectionate squeeze. They arrived at a movie theater. They walked to the booth. 

" It has already been paid for." Said the man at the booth. They got a drink and some popcorn and sat down to watch the movie. Their hands often brushed when they reached for popcorn, but both seemed to enjoy it when it happened. Vosran got thirsty and drank some of what they got. A few minutes later, Meilin got thirsty and got a drink, using _ his_ straw. She grabbed Vosran's arm and rested her head against his shoulder to enjoy the rest of the movie. When the movie ended they walked out hand in hand. Their limo's next stop was a hill just outside town. 

" This place is great for star gazing." Said Meilin. They sat down and Vosran slipped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her into his lap. Meilin nearly melted in his arms. They both stared at the sky. 

" The stars are beautiful tonight." Said Meilin. 

" But not remotely as beautiful as you." Said Vosran. 

" Flatter." Said Meilin but still enjoyed the compliment. Meilin and Vosran didn't want this night to end, but eventually they had to get back. The limo drove up to the Kinomoto house and they both got out. 

" Thanks Vosran, I had an awesome time." Said Meilin. 

" Your welcome. I had an awesome time too." Said Vosran. Meilin wrapped her arms around his neck, Vosran wrapped his arms around her waist for a final embrace. but then their eyes locked and they bothed leaned in for a kiss, after a minute they deepened the kiss. Vosran licked her bottom lip, and Meilin parted them, allowing him to taste her. Vosran pressed Meilin against him and rubbed her back. All thoughts in both their minds were erased as the kiss deepened even more; they were lost in the pleasure of their first kiss. After several minutes their lungs began screaming for oxygen and they reluctantly pulled apart, both of them breathing hard. 

'Wow,' they both thought. 

" I'll see you at school tomorrow Meilin." Said Vosran. 

" Bye." Said Meilin. She walked into the house and was confronted by Rika, Chiharu, and Nikki (Don't know her Japanese name). 

" How was it?" 

" Did you two kiss?" 

" Details girl!" they all said. 

" Why don't you ask Tomoyo? I'm sure she was taping the whole thing!" Said Meilin glaring at Tomoyo. 

" Some day once you and Vosran have grown old together, you might want to relive your first date, then you'll be glad I bugged the restaurant, Movie Theater, the hill, the limo, and the front door." Said Tomoyo. Meilin shock her head at how Tomoyo would go to all that trouble just to record her first date. She walked up to her room and closed the door then leaned against it. 

' Vosran, I can't wait to see you again.' She thought. Then she brought her fingers up to her lips, they were still tingling with the passion in their kiss. 

This is defiantly my record for most fluff in a single chapter. Please Review. 


	9. Sibling Rivalery

FF-KH-AnimeFREAK I can't thank you enough. Your kind reviews have been a great source of inspiration for me.

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS

An Old Rival Returns Chapter 9 Sibling Rivalry

Touya had come to visit one night and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Sakura and Syaoran sleeping together. He was so mad Sakura had to restrain him with the wood card, until he clamed down. Syaoran told him over and over that he would never force Sakura to do something she didn't want to but it was if Touya couldn't hear him. Mr. Kinomoto had to come down and reason with Touya. He still didn't believe it but he calmed down. SS went back to sleep.

The Next Day

Meilin seamed especially eager to get out of the house.

" Come on! Hurry up!" she called to the others.

" I bet she wants to see her boyfriend." Teased Kero.

" Go choke on a doughnut Stuffed Animal!" said Meilin glaring at Kero. The four left for school. On the way they met TR and Vosran. Meilin walked up to him and slipped her hand into his. He gave hers and affectioante squezze. Sakura who by the way was hanging on Syaoran's arm, was very happy for Meilin. It must have been Heartbreaking for her when Syaoran cancled their engagement. It brought joy to Sakura's heart knowing that Meilin had found someone else to love.

" GOOD MORING TOUYA!" shouted Nakaru as she glomped on Touya from Behind. Sakura was puzzled as to why her Big Brother wasn't getting as mad as he usaully did. TR continued to flirt with Syaoran just as she had since her first day. Syaoran slipepd his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her close in the halls and at Lunch. This reassuered Sakura. When it was time to leave, Vosran insisted on walking Meilin home. She was only to happy to agree.

" MV is kawaii!" said Tomoyo. " But not as Kawaii as SS." SS sweatdropped.

Void Family House

" I'm going to kill Meilin." Nightshade said to her Brother. He was shocked.

" Why?" he asked.

" She's a desdendent of Clow Reed too. Therefore I must destroy her. It will be good warm up for SS. It will be tommorrow." said Nightshade.

Next day at School

" Meilin could you go me a hand in the Gym?" asked TR. Meilin nodded and followed TR. When she reached the Gym she dropped into a fighting stance. Nightshade had TR at Swordpoint. Meilin ran up and side kicked Nightshade.

" TR, get out of here!" she yelled. TR listened and left. Meilin turned to Nightshade.

" Are you ready to lose?" asked Meilin. Nightshade laughed.

" You Honestly think you can beat me?" asked Nightshade. She threw a dark Spear at Meilin, she jumped to the left and charged. Nightshade jumped up and threw more dark spears. A shield appeared around Meilin and made the dark spears useless.

" Leave Meilin alone!" shouted Wolfbane. He stood in fornt of Meilin protectivly.

" You would betray your own family to protect this mortal Wolfbane? Or should I say Vosran?" asked Nightshade. Meilin was shocked at what she said.

" I don't care who it is, whoever attacks Meilin is my enemy!" said Wolfbane. He drew his sword.

" Very Well, Brother, you have chossen your fate! Release and Dispel! Blade card!" Nightshade's staff changed to a sword. Wolfbane charged and slashed at Nightshade, she met his charge. the force caused both of them to fall back.

" Wolf Bite!"

" Dark Spear!" The wolf head seemed to swallow the spear and continue towards Nightshade. She blocked it with her hand, and seemed to absorb it. Wolfbane was shocked.

" I can absorb any of your attacks, but you don't have the same skill. Dark Wolf Spear!" A dark Spear with a wolf head shot towards Wolfbane he tried to aborb it like his sister but only succeced at injuring his hand.

' Why can't I absorb it like she did?' thought Wolfbane. Nightshade sent more dark spears his way. He blocked them with his sword. He then threw up a piece of paper with writing on it.

" God of Ice! Answer my call!" called Wolfbane. He pressed the back of his sword aganist the paper and a blizzard in the shape of a beam headed towards Nightshade and frooze her solid. Wolfbane sighed in relief. The the ice started to crakc and Nightshade appeared and laughed.

" You cannot defeat me Brother!" said Nightshade. " Dark Virage!" She called. A score of dark spears shot at Wolfbane. He managed to avoid most of them but a few caught him of gaurd and was stuck to the wall. " It ends now Brother!" sid Nightsahde and threw one more dark spear at him. Wolfbane looked away but when he realized he was still okay he looked back he saw Meilin had caught the dark spear. Her face was dotted with sweat and her jaw was set tight. She managed to throw the dark spear away. Her hands had bad burn marks on them. Wolfbane become filled with rage. He ripped his cloak to get off the wall and raised his sword.

" Void by your contract with this mage grant me your power! Send me the almighty dark wolf pack!" he called. The symbol of the void appeared beneath him. It was a circle within a circle with half a moon, half a sun, and half a star in the second circle, the second half of the cestial bodies was gone. The wind picked up around Wolfbane and a beam shot up from his sword. Out of the shadows, red eyes appeared. the shadows took the forms of wolves, they were scores and scores of them. They all howled.

" What are those things?" asked Meilin.

" For being a desendent of Clow Reed you don't now much about Magic. That's the dark wolf pack. They are the spirits of wolfs from the dawn of time. They are extermly powerful and limitless in number." said Nighshade.

" Then why aren't you more worried? Wolfbane's going to use them to attack you." said Meilin. Nightshade laughed.

" No one has ever successfully controlled them. They always kill the one who summoned them as well as everyone and everything in the area. I'll be long gone by then though I'll just stay long enough to see the wolves kill SS!" Meilin's eyes widened.

" You knew he would save me so you atacked me to get him to summon the wolves didn't you?" asked Meilin.

" Of course I did! I knew there was a way to use my brother's affection towards you to acheive my goals." said Nightshade. Wolfbane heard all of this but was unable to do anything about it. He couldn't unsummon the wolves and they wouldn't listen to a word he said. Suddenly he heard a voice.

" Call on the moon.' it said. Then Wolfbane saw a man and woman, he'd never seen them before but they seemed very familar. ' Call on the Cresent moon." they said again. Wolfbane thought it was worth a shot.

" Power of the Cresent Moon. Help me in my time of need!" he called. His sword sent up another beam and Wolfbane felt a terrible pain surged through touching every part of his being, body, mind, and soul.His symbol changed from that of the void to that of the Cresent moon. It was a circle with a Cresent moon across it with a wolf over the middle of the circle.His cloak changed from black to silver. The wolfs stopped destroying the school and turned to face him. One larger then the rest with folded wings across his back approached Wolfbane and sniffed him. The wolf seemed to like what he smelled since he sat down and wagged his tail. Wolfbane reached out and pet the wolf behind the ears. The wolf barked happily.

" That's impossible!" yelled Nightsahde.

' What is your command?' the wolf thought at Wolfbane.

'Command?'

' We respect anyone from your family. Just say the word and that wrench is history.' said the wolf.

' But she's my sister.' the wolf laughed.

' Yeah right. She's wishes.' Wolfbane was extremly confused. Wolfbane turned to face Nighshade.

" Leave Meilin alone, or we will destroy you!" threatened Wolfbane. Nighshade snorted.

" Fine! She didn't deserve to be killed by me anyway!" said Nightshade, and with that, she vanished. Wolfbane approached Meilin.

" Let me take a look at you hands." he said. He gently grabbed them and allowed his energy to flow into them. The burns were gone almost instantly. "Thanks for all your help." he said to her. Meilin blushed. " I Thank all of you too." he said to the wolves. The leader walk up to him.

" I will stay with you." he said.

" What's your name?" he asked.

" I am the Alpha Wolf." he said.

" I'll call you Lunar." said Wolfbane

"Very Well, I like that name. Don't worry, I know my apperance will bothersome in this era." said Lunar. He began to change shape till he was a bigger then normal black lab.Suddenly Meilin punched Wolfbane in the stomach.

"You lied to me Vosran!" She said.

" I never told you I wasn't Wolfbane." he said. " Could you please forgive me?" he asked, giving her a smile. Meilin felt lik melting.

'Damm that smile.' she thought. " Of course I forgive you." she said, then pecked his cheek. At that moment, the rest of the school came into the Gym and saw it destroyed, a man with a black sword, and countless shadow wolves.

'This should be fun explaining.' both Wolfbane and Meilin thought.

I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review.


	10. Lone Wolf

This Chapter is going to make you all want to kill me. Just a warring.

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS

An Old Rival Returns Chapter 10 Lone Wolf

Luckily for MV, Eriol came and modified everyone's memory so the destroyed Gym wasn't unusual, and while he was doing that Wolfbane transformed back into Vosran and told the Shadow Wolfs to go away.

" I don't think Nightshade will be bothering us for a while, Since The Dark Wolf Pack is backing me, I could beat her anytime." said Vosran.

" That's good to hear. Now my descendent should have time to show how much he loves his Cherry Blossom." said Eriol. SS blushed like mad realizing what he meant. " But before that I have to teach Sakura a new attack."

" What?" asked Syaoran.

" I've been teaching Sakura to use her Star Magic without using a card, it will be very useful against Nightshade." said Eriol.

" So they think they've beaten me? I'll just have to pick them off one at a time, Since the little wolf always rescue his Girl, I will make sure he can't interfere with our battles ever again! MUWAWWAUAUAWA!" 

With CardCaptor group which now includes Vosran

" What are we going to do about Nightshade? Wait for her to attack again?" asked Meilin.

" Since we don't know where she is, that's all we can do. She's smart enough to hide her energy and stay away from our house." said Vosran.

" I still think you should have finished her off." said Meilin.

" Even though she is an evil phsyco, She's family, and gets one break. But next time it's game over for her." said Vosran. When they got to school, TR greeted them. They were all very surprised. But she made no move against them, she didn't even flirt with Syaoran. After School TR asked Sakura to help her with English homework. She agreed but brought along Kero with her, while Yue was hiding close by.

At Sakura's House

" Where's Sakura?!" demanded Touya.

" She's just helping a friend with English." said Meilin. A piece of paper was slipped under the front door. Syaoran picked it up. It was a picture of a crushed cherry Blossom. Syaoran was so angry the note burned up it his hand. He ran out the door. Meilin and Touya followed.

" Hello Syaoran." said Nightshade.

"WHERE'S SAKURA!?" Syaoran demanded.

" If you beat me I'll tell you." said Nightshade. " Key of the Void, with the Power to Fight! Reveal the Staff to Extinguish the Light! Release!"

" Force Know my Plight! Release the Light! Lightening!" Called Syaoran. Lighting slammed into Nightshade. Syaoran was puzzled, she let his blast hit her.

" You're going to have to do much better then that to beat me!" said Nightshade. Meanwhile Meilin and Touya were running to the house Sakura went to. They opened the door and found her making haiku with TR.

" How can she be here and there at the same time?" Meilin thought aloud.

" Hoe?" said Sakura.

" That's not a real person!"said Touya, pointing at TR. " Show us your true form Imposter!" commanded Touya. TR began glowing, and Deception appeared in her place.

" So you found out. But too late, Mistress Nightshade has most likely already killed Syaoran!" the card said. Sakura shocked. She released the Dash Card and ran out, following the two huge energy signals, one was getting steadily smaller.

She reached the area of the fight just as Nightshade was about to attack Syaoran from behind.

" Syao-chan look out!" Sakura called. Syaoran turned around and was able to dodge Nightshade's thrust.

" Don't interfere! Release and Dispel! Barrier!" called Nightshade. Sakura ran to Syaoran but was stopped by an invisible wall. She tried using cards to break it but it was no use, finally she tried her attack.

"Star know my Plight! Send forth the Light! Celestial Spear!" A White Hot Spear emerged from Sakura's staff and pierced Nightshade's barrier.

" Dark Lance Virage!" called Nightshade. A score of Dark Lances shot towards Syaoran he was able to dodge them but was so busy doing that he didn't realize Nightshade had gotten so close. She smiled and thrust with the Blade Card. Syaoran didn't have time to dodge.

" Release and Dispel! Power Card!" called Sakura she brought her staff down on Nightshade. The Void Mage collapsed on the ground in a heap. Sakura leapt at Syaoran and hugged him tightly. He did the same. Their sappy moment was cut short when Nightshade suddenly got up and lunged at Sakura. Syaoran saw it coming and pushed her out of the way. Sakura was utterly shocked at what she saw. Nightshade's blade had impaled Syaoran! She pulled her sword back and laughed.

"Stupid Boy! Shouldn't have gotten in the way!" she said Mockingly. Sakura ran over to him and grabbed his hand, it was getting cold.

Are... you. alright.......Ying ...Fa..?" he asked with difficulty. Tears were flowing freely down Sakura's face.

" I'm fine, save you strength." she said. He touched Sakura's wand.

" I... must ...do.. This.." he said. Sakura's wand glowed then transformed into a sword. Then a green Sheath appeared over the pink Blade.

"Like ... Sheath... protects... a sword... I ...will always..... protect ...you.... Ying...Fa." he said, he reached up to touch her cheek when his body started to fade.

" NOOO! SYAO-CHAN" She cried. But Syaoran's body faded completely away Then she cried uncontrollably. " This has to be dream! That's it a dream! Soon I'll wake up in Syaoran's warm, safe arms." She tried to convince herself that it was the truth, but failed. She fell to her knees.

" aw poor little Sakura. But I'll spare you the pain of living without your beloved Syaoran." She was about to trust again when Eriol appeared, grabbed Sakura and her new weapon, then vanished.

" Just a matter of time to till I kill Sakura now. Without Syaoran she has no will to live." said Nightshade. Then she laughed evilly.

uh, Please review, but no flames! (StoryWeaver1 runs for his life and hides)


	11. Sun Moon Star Aganist Void

I'm really sorry about killing Syaoran in the last chapter, but out of Chaos comes Order. (Translation- the worse the angst/tragedy, the greater the fluff later)

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS

An Old Rival Returns Chapter 11 Sun, Moon and Stars Against The Void

Eriol appeared in the living room of Sakura's house and set her down on the couch.

" She's in shock, but it wouldn't last long I hope." said Eriol. He summoned his wand and began warding the house against an attack along with Vosran.

" That Chinese gaki did this to her didn't he?" asked Touya.

" Syaoran protected Sakura! He died to keep her safe!"said Meilin. Touya looked down in shame.

" Syaoran is still alive, or at least part of him is, in Sakura's sword and Sheath. That's what Yue says." said Yukito. Eriol and Vosran came back.

" I'm going to search for her with the Dark moon pack! We'll destroy her!"said Vosran.

" But yourself said it would impossible to find her." said Meilin. Suddenly the star sword began glowing, it pointed to a Star Card.

In Sakura's Mind 

Sakura was sitting down with her head down when she heard a voice.

" Don't lose hope." It said. Sakura looked up and saw the Hope Card.

" You will be with Syaoran again in the world of the living if you remain faithful. If you lose hope, it's all gone." She said.

" But how can revive Syao-chan?" asked Sakura.

" My former Master and myself know of a way but it will only work if you defeat Nightshade once and for all." said Hope.

" Nightshade in going down!" declared Sakura.

Back with others. P 

Sakura sat up, sheathed her sword and strapped it to her back.

" Yue, Keroberos, We're going on a Mage Hunt." She said with a cool, collected tone.

"Yes Mistress." they both said.

" But how will you find Nightshade?" asked Meilin.

" The Shadow Card." said Sakura.

" Of course, Shadow and find someone else's shadow." said Eriol. Tomoyo ran upstairs, she came back with a parcel.

" Sakura, if your going to fight Nightshade, please wear this." she said. Sakura opened the parcel and stared with wide eyes. The Battle costume was similar to Syaoran's usual outfit except it was pink with a big Star adorinng the front and back. It also had a hat like Syaoran's and long Pink gloves with a star on the back of the palm. Sakura's eyes got watery.

" Thanks Tomoyo." she said. She changed into the new outfit and drew her sword.

" Shadow Card, find Nightshade's shadow! Release and Dispel! Shadow Card!" Sakura commanded. Shadow emerged and bowed to Sakura. He then ran along the floor out of the house. Sakura followed along with the rest of the group. Shadow lead them to the Penguin Slide.

" About time you got here." said Nightshade. " Release and Dispel! Barrier Card!" called Nightshade. A black dome settled around Sakura and Nightshade. " Only one of us will leave this dome alive."

" Celestial Spear!" called Sakura. A white spear of energy emerged.

" Dark Spear!" called Nightshade. A black spear of energy emerged. The two spears blasted each other but Sakura's continued towards Nightshade. The Void Mage deflected the attack with her wand. Sakura ran forward and thrusted at Nightshade. She jumped to the right, transformed wand into a sword and tried to impale Sakura's side, Sakura locked hilts with Nightshade and a shoving match began.

" I'm far stronger then you little girl!" said Nightshade and began pushing Sakura down.

" Power! Release and Dispel!" called Sakura. She pushed Nightshade back and slashed at her Stomach. A crimson line appeared there, and Sakura called Power back before Nightshade could suck her up.

" Dark Lance Virages!" called Nightshade. Scores of Dark Lances zoomed at Sakura.

' duck, jump left, swing vertically.' said a voice within Sakura's mind. It sounded almost like Syaoran. Sakura was able to dodge all the lances. Nightshade was getting irritated.

" Release and Dispel! Bind Card!" called Nightshade. Dark chains appeared, and bond Sakura hand and foot. " Now I'm going to kill you." she said and slashed down at Sakura. The green Sheath levitated and blocked the attack.

" What's going on?" asked Nightshade. Sakura began to make out Syaoran's form, holding the Sheath. He was transparent but still there.

" I'm not going to let a little thing like death stop me from protecting my Cherry Blossom." said Syaoran smiling at Sakura. Sakura felt her heart swell with joy. She released Small and shrunk and got big again once she was free. Now that Syaoran was with her again she felt good enough to win.

" Power of the Star! Give me your Strength!" She called. Her Star symbol appeared under her feet. Angel like Wings grew out of her back and a bow appeared in her hands, it was pure white.

" Source of Light with ancient spins, send the magic power within! Powers of the Moon, Sun, and Stars, Force know my plight! Send forth the Light!" Sakura called. Blinding light emerged from her. For the first time in centuries, Nightshade was afraid. Not even The Clow himself had so much power. Syaoran gawked at Sakura. He had never seen her this way, she was like an Angel form Heaven. Sakura pulled back the string and a pure white arrow appeared. Sakura pointed the Arrow at Nightshade. The Void Mage was scared out of her wits, she willed her body to move, but the light had paralyzed her.

"Sacred Star Arrow!" Sakura called. She fired the arrow and it traveled Straight and True. It dug into Nightshade's Chest as beams off light shot out of her. She screamed in utter agony as the Star Power tore her apart. Sakura fell to her knees and her wings retracted back into her. The barrier came down and Sakura's friends rushed to her side. 

" Congratulations Sakura, You beat Nightshade all by yourself." said Eriol. Sakura shook her head.

" Syao-chan was with me the whole time." she said and fainted. She woke up in her room with Eriol watching her.

" Hope said you know how to revive Syaoran." She said. Eriol nodded.

" Now that you've had a few days few days rest I think you're strong enough to do it." He said.

" How long was I out?" asked Sakura.

" Three days." said Eriol. Sakura's mouth fell open.

'Three days?' she thought. Eriol lead her back to the Penguin Slide, where Syaoran had been struck down.

"Place the Sheath on the ground." said Eriol. Sakura did so. " Now release Hope, think of your happiest memory, and pray that Syaoran will come back." said Eriol.

" Hope Card! Revive Syaoran! Release and Dispel! Hope Card !" called Sakura. She began to think of her happiest memory.

Sakura's Memory

" Card originally created by Clow, abandon your current form and reincarnate...... Under the name of your new master Sakura!" commanded Sakura. The Void Clow card became mist and went into card form, right after a cloud of mist surrounded Syaoran. Sakura turned to him.

" Syaoran, I don't care if you don't have feelings for me anymore, that doesn't matter now. I just wanted to say I'm in love with you, that's all. You're the most important person in the world to me." She said. Silence. Sakura had teary eyes but then...

" And your mine. Sakura." said Syaoran. Sakura felt happiness reach every part of her body.

" Ok, Here I go!" said Sakura.

" Wait a second! The stairs will come back." said Syaoran.

" No way!" said Sakura happily. She jumped across the gap between herself and Syaoran.

" I love you!" Sakura shouted. She landed in his arms and he held her close.

Present

' That's my happiest memory. When I told Syaoran I loved him. Please come back to me Syaoran, I need you with me." Sakura thought, her sword returned to being a wand, and a beam of pink energy hit the Green Sheath. It extended and changed till it took Syaoran's from, he was wearing the outfit he did when he fought the Sealed Card. He sat up and shook his head.

" Hello my Ying Fa." he said. Sakura ran up to him and hug him tightly, burring her head in his chest. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her back and rubbed it. They stayed that way for a while, With Sakura having a vice grip on Syaoran, while he rubbed her back soothingly and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

In a bush nearby 

" Can't you give them any privacy?" asked Vosran.

" I couldn't possibly miss the chance to record this SS moment. It's the kawaiiest yet." said Tomoyo.

" So she's always like this?" asked Vosran.

" All the time." said Meilin. She heard Tomoyo squeal and saw that Sakura had stopped crying and kissed Syaoran with so much force he was knocked on his back. The kiss broke a few minutes later, and the two lovebirds got up and began walking home. Touya was furious when he saw the Chinese brat was still alive, he was even more pissed off when he saw Sakura hanging on his arm. The whole group minus Touya and his dad gathered in the living room.

" What are you going to do now Vosran?" asked Sakura. Who was still grabbing Syaoran's arm as if afraid he would disappear if she let go.

" I'm going to stay in Toemeda for a while. I've been to many places over the centuries but this is the best place." said Vosran.

" Why's that?" asked Tomoyo who already knew the answer. Vosran smiled at Meilin.

" Because this is where Meilin-koishi is." he said. Meilin blushed and slipped her hand into his.

" I'm going to live with Vosran and Lunar. See you guys later" said Meilin happily.

" Mom said it was ok for Eriol, Nakaru and Spinner to stay at my house." said Tomoyo.

Everything was falling into place, but something nagged at Sakura's mind. Something important she forgot to do. Sakura pushed the thought away and pulled her little wolf in for a kiss.

" The time has almost arrived." said a masculine voice.

" We will prove we have what it takes to lead the clan." said a feminine voice.

THE END

There's going to be a sequel, it should be up next week.


End file.
